


A Head

by The_Dementors_Kiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, literally nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dementors_Kiss/pseuds/The_Dementors_Kiss
Summary: I don't even know, so don't ask, alright?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley (background), Katie Bell/George Weasley (Background)
Kudos: 2





	A Head

**Author's Note:**

> My parents were having a conversation and this just kinda popped into my head and wouldn't leave.

"No. I won't do it. Our reputation, Harry!"

"C'mon Fred. I mean really, it's only one head."

"No. We must maintain our reputation. Go find someone else to pawn it off on."

"George?"

"No Harry! We'd be ruined! No one will buy from us anymore."

"You guys are so dramatic. Nobody will care."

"Everyone will care!"

C'mon Gred, Forge."

"You can shove the head up your butt. Bugger off."

"Don't make me bring Angelina and Katie into this!"

"Fine!"

"Because of your blatant blackmail,"

"We will take,"

"Your stupid lettuce!"

"Make sure you actually eat it, too!"

"Darn it!"

"I'll tell them!"

"Fine!"

"How very Slytherin of you, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> A head of lettuce, in case it wasn't clear.


End file.
